


Moving

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Moving

“The moving trucks here.”

My voice echoed in the mostly empty house that had been my home for the past five years. I still remember when I first arrived in Birchport, how I felt unwelcome by the residents, and the only thing keeping me there was my friend, Kate O’Malley.

That is until I met my beloved Naomi Silverhawk.

It turns out, finding Kate and exposing the Sterlings and Walsh for what they were was just the beginning of our adventure together. After being appointed Chief, Naomi recruited me and Kate’s brother, Flynn to be her new officers. Of course, I’d never thought of being a cop before, but for Naomi, I’d do anything.

Even as I thought back to my life in New York as a journalist, I was still incredibly happy. To be with Naomi, I’d take the worst job ever in the worst place in the world, so police officer in post-Sterlings Birchport wasn’t a bad package to pair with the most beautiful, perfect woman to ever grace this blessed earth. 

But a couple of months ago, it appeared that I could have it all when Naomi asked me about where she’d like to take our lives together. 

***

She was sitting in the kitchen table wearing a blue, fluffy robe with the newspaper on in hand and a mug that read “I Love NY” in the other. I stumbled in wearing nothing my boxers and still adjusting to the morning light.

“You know, those things are outdated,” I said referring to the paper, “there’s this thing called the internet where we can get the news instantly.”

Normally, Naomi would quip back at me about how there’s nothing like a physical paper to hold, but I quickly noticed how fixated she was on the mug, staring at it as though she’d never seen a coffee cup in her life. 

“Uhh, earth to Naomi. Is everything ok?”

“What? Oh, um, yeah, I’m good…”

I knew Naomi too well to let that pass. “I gotta tell you, hun, that performance would’ve gotten you a Razzie nomination at the very least.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how there’s something obviously on your mind. So what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” 

“This is going to sound so stupid, Michael, it’s just that… well, let me ask you this. Do you miss New York? Like, really miss it? Enough that you’d move back?” 

I did my best poker face at the suggestion. Getting to go home and with this gorgeous goddess had to be some insane dream, right?

“Uh, yeah,” I stammered, “I mean, like, it uh, would be pretty cool, I guess. You know, only if you wanted to move, of course.”

My heart leaped at the sparkling smile she laid before me. “Michael, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Birchport is great, but I really need a new challenge in my life. This place has been cleaned up, and from what I’m hearing, New York could use the best police Chief in the world.” I looked at her inquisitively and she carried on talking. “You know who Priya Lacroix is?” I shook my head making Naomi roll he eyes. “You even bought me a dress from her line on Valentine’s day.”

“Well, I don’t remember the brands of any clothes I buy. I just try to figure out whether or not it’s something you’d like.”

“You’re really cute, but anyways, she’s a famous fashion designer, but INTERPOL has had their eyes on her for some time, even putting Alana Kusuma on the case. Apparently, INTERPOL and the FBI suspect that she’s connected to CEO’s Kamilah Sayeed and Adrian Rains as well as crime boss, Cecil Romano otherwise known as ‘the baron.’ Agent Kusuma even thinks she knows what happened to Senator Vega.”

“So what does this have to do with us?”

Naomi cupped my cheek. “Sweet, innocent, Michael. Do you think this could’ve all been happening under a legit NYPD Chief?” She shook her head. “The guy there was like Walsh times a million. Massively corrupt and letting whatever these power players are up to go down right under his nose. Internal Affairs is building up a case against him, and then it’s time for a replacement, and honestly who better than me?”

Who better indeed? If there was one person in this world brave, strong, smart and courageous enough to take this on, it was the oh so perfect Naomi. 

“So, you really want to do this? You know I’m with you no matter what, Naomi.”

She sprang from her chair and kissed me.

“Thank you so much, Michael. I know it’s no big deal to you, but this means everything to me.”

“Anything for you, Naomi. I love you with all my heart.”

Naomi stood up loosening the straps of her robe and letting it fall to the ground. “I love you too, Michael. Now, follow me so I can show you how much I love you.”

I eagerly followed her down the hall, clumsily removing my boxers in the process. Only an idiot would say “no” to the queen that is Naomi Silverhawk, especially when she’s naked. Between finding out that I would be going home and what proceeded in the bedroom, I’d say that was about the best morning I could’ve had.

***

Standing in the middle of the empty house brought back a lot of good memories, and it suddenly hit me how much I was going to miss this place. Birchport changed my life, and now the life I’ve been enjoying was coming to an end.

“I’ll be right there,” Naomi called out, breaking me from my thoughts. As always, she stood a vision. Even wearing a worn out tan jacket, a white t-shirt with smudges and ripped jeans, she looked fantastic. We stood there a moment, taking everything in for the last time.

“You know, we could stop all of this. Stay here and live a nice, peaceful life with each other and all our friends waiting to say goodbye.”

Naomi chuckled and set her box on the counter. “Oh please, you know I can’t do that. Wherever evil thrives, Naomi Silverhawk must be ready to answer the call.” Even though she said it in a semi-sarcastic tone, it was the absolute truth. She could never stand by and let harm befall anyone, and this town no longer needed her. Flynn would be up to the task while my beloved saved the world one city at a time. 

With a grin on her face, Naomi turned around and pulled down her jeans to expose her perfect ass. “This is waiting for you. But only once we’re in New York.”

That always turns me into putty in Naomi’s hands. I slapped her butt, and after she got decent, we carried our last boxes to greet our friends. Seeing them all outside ready to help us load everything served as another reminder of how much they all meant to us.

We all had a lot of fun getting all our belongings in the truck and reminiscing about our time in this miracle of a town. And once everything was ready to go, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Even with the most important person in my life, I still wasn’t ready to leave everything else I love.

“It’s ok, Michael,” Kate was ever the sweetheart, rushing a tissue over to me. Ever since our days at Hartfield, she could always tell when I was about to cry. I was really glad she was there to spare me any embarrassment in front of Flynn and Grant. “We’ll still see each other. Rachel and I will come up to see you and Naomi. And you better come back to visit, or it’ll be hell to pay.”

Just then, I felt a tug at my leg. It was little Rachel O’Malley, looking more and more like her mother every day. Ever since she was born, I’d really grown to love this girl who referred to me as “Uncle Mike.” I gave her a hug and promised that Naomi and I would be back for every birthday and holiday and that I’d never forget about her. It broke my heart to see her crying, so I hugged her tighter and gave her my badge. I had no need for it anymore since I got my job as a journalist back. Besides, I think it helped that had something to help her remember me.

I had a hard time facing Flynn, but we both managed to hold it together long enough for an embrace. “Take care of yourself, asshole.” Flynn laughed, “you too, you prick.” Sad as I was to go, I knew that my friend would watch over this town and take good care of the people.

“Looks like you’re all set,” Grant said extending his hand. I just laughed and held him close. He was my first friend here, someone who had my back when I encountered the loathsome Sterlings, and I’ve never forgotten it. “Do me a favor and cut the new Chief some slack. Otherwise, you’ll get every criminal off.” Grant raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes at him, “you know what I mean, dick. Now it’s time for me get out of this town.”

As we pulled out, I rolled down the window and looked back at my friends. Rachel made me want to cry as she tried to put on a brave face. But I held it together and waved at her, not stopping until everyone was out of sight. Sitting back, I looked at Naomi, the beautiful goddess who means more to me than anyone in the world. I knew that this was the start of another great adventure and my love for her would only grow. Still, there would always be a part of me that wished that this point in my life didn’t have to end.


End file.
